Fury of the Dragons
by Cannox
Summary: The God of War finds himself in Spyro's universe, and when trying to find a way out, he realeses Malefor. For Spyro and Cynder, it's a major problem. But to Kratos, he's just an obstacle in his way.
1. The God Awakens

**Okay, after playing Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon and looking at some videos of God of War 3 on youtube, a thought formed in my mind: What about a GoW and Spyro crossover? I mean, I heard that they where both made by the same company, so why not? **

**This is rated M **_**only **_**because of the violence, so no asking for lemons, because I'm not at that level yet…that and I'm worried some people I know in person might read this, so yeah.**

**Let's see, what else…oh yeah. I'll accept OCs from the Spyro universe so that I can keep things "fresh". I'm not all sure of this idea, but send me your OC and they may make it on the story!**

**I've kept you waiting long enough. Read on, and find out about the story of Kratos and the realm of dragons.**

* * *

Kratos wasn't awake, nor was he asleep. He was in a twilight in between, where there were only colors, no shapes. He felt like he would remain in this state forever…

That is, until a rock hit his head.

He was jolted into full wakefulness. Looking around, he found he was in a cavern of a sort. There was wreckage of a pillar near him and a red glow was coming from the bottom of the cavern.

He tried to remember what happened. He remembered that he had stabbed himself with the Blade of Olympus, releasing Hope to mortals. As he was dying, he crawled over the edge, waiting for death to accept him…

But he wasn't dead. In fact, when Kratos looked down, he saw that there was no wound-only the horrible scar from the first time he had gotten stabbed with the Blade of Olympus. He checked to see what he had. He still had the Blades of Exile, and the Golden Fleece was still on his shoulder. He had the Boots of Hermes, the Wings of Icurius, and the Trident of Poseidon, but that was it. Getting up, he looked around for some way of exiting this place. He saw an exit to the right of him, across the short gap.

Using his jumping abilities, he jumped on the pillar and across the short gap.

He made into a corridor which there was, to Kratos' mild surprise, a cluster of red crystals. He walked up to it and, with three small chops of his blades, cut of a small piece. He caught it before it hit the ground, but it instantly flew at his head. Kratos felt a sharp pain and then… it stopped. Touching his forehead, he noticed that the mark from the rock that probably fell on him was gone. He was even more amazed when the crystal regenerated its missing part.

_Interesting, _he thought. _I will have to take note of this strange crystal._

He continued on until he reached a series of pillars reaching up out of a chasm. Using a combination of jumping and the Wings, he made it across the chasm. He went through a door and himself on a lone platform. He saw another platform across another chasm, but this one was larger, and had a cluster of green crystals. Using his Wings, he glided across the gap to the other platform.

Seeing the green crystals, he cut a piece off. The affect was different from the red crystal: he flew at him and sinked into his skin. He instantly felt more awake, like it had given him more energy. Looking for a way out of there, he saw a door behind a bunch of vines. Reaching for the Bow of Apollo, he remembered that Zeus' spirit had blasted it off like everything else.

"Styx!" he exclaimed out loud. Using his blades, he cut away the vines until he could go through. Looking at the door, he saw it had a dent at the bottom-just enough so that he could put his hands in it.

After a few moments of lifting up the heavy door, he lifted it up with a final push. Running quickly through the door, it closed behind him. He ran up the steps to see he had entered a room with many platforms sticking out of the wall. After making his way up, he saw that there were more platforms. Knowing he could not transverse them all, he walked to the center of the room…and felt a circling breeze around him. Looking up, he saw he was in a kind of calm vortex of wind. Thinking, he took out Icurius' Wings and jumped. He was caught in the breeze and was lifted up the platform above him. He ran up the steps and into a huge cavern with a waterfall. He ran up a toppled pillar to a platform behind the waterfall.

Looking around, he saw a bunch of small vines next to him. He experimentally stuck a blade into it. It stuck to the wall. Reassured, he stuck his other blade into the wall. He climbed up the wall and up some platforms until he got onto a platform with crystals on it. Walking (and jumping) on, he reached a place with a horn and a huge door. The door was open and Kratos saw a light at the end of the corridor. Kratos ran to the light, not knowing what lay at the end of it, but knowing that if it tried to kill him, it would die.

* * *

**So, how was my first chapter? The reason why this is M rated will be in the next chapter.**

**Review for me, or Kratos will come get you!**


	2. The Enchanted Forest

**Kratos walking through an enchanted forest... that is so wrong on so many levels. But at least he can keep his mind off of that by merciless killing, right?**

**This is the chapter that will explain why this is M rated. Has blood and ripping limbs off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kratos or the Grublins in this chapter.**

* * *

As Kratos exited the corridor, he was engulfed in a strong breeze from behind him. Looking farther ahead, he saw a river and an exit from what seemed like a mountain.

"Is this Olympus?" Kratos asked himself. "No…Olympus never had catacombs beneath it…as far as I know."

He spread out Icarus' Wings and caught the breeze, gliding out of the mountain. He narrowly missed a stalagmite, but other than that he came out just fine. When he exited the mountains, he saw that it was not Mount Olympus. In fact, he didn't even know where he was.

It was nighttime, and Kratos saw that there were _two _moons in the sky. He looked down and saw a large forest beneath him. The breeze pulling him down, Kratos landed on the right side of the woods, where there was a path.

As Kratos walked along, he couldn't help but feel like something was watching him. He occasionally saw a pair of yellow eyes follow him, but it quickly disappeared into the trees when he tried to look at it. He came across the river again and jumped across. Only when he stepped into this area did something exciting happened.

Five things that looked like oversized flies came popping out of the ground. Kratos pulled out his Blades of Exile and charged at them. One fly-thing came flying at him…and got impaled by one of his blades.

The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step…on their necks.*

The other flies were in a bit of a shock, but it didn't last long. Kratos charged at them and decapitated them all in one stroke, sending blood and a bit of brains everywhere. One missed his blades, but he grabbed it, threw it to the ground, and smashed its head with his foot.

Get the fly swatter.

Kratos put away his blades, but as soon as he did, a tall, skinny enemy popped up and attacked him. Kratos grabbed its arms and ripped them off. Then he twisted the things head 180 degrees and ripped it off its body. The body of all those things disappeared.

Orc number onu.

Kratos stopped a moment to catch his breath. He had been here already 10 minutes and all ready some monsters wanted to kill him. But never had he heard of monsters like those before.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Kratos. The only noise was the sound of the nearby river. Deciding to move along, he walked across a fallen log and over to an area with a rock face. On this rock face was some vines, which he began to climb. When he reached the top of the rock, he saw some smoke out in the far distance.

_I'm not alone here, _thought Kratos. _I'll follow the stream up here. It seems to go in the direction of the smoke._

So Kratos walked along the side of the river, blades in his hands in case anything else tried to attack him.

* * *

***When you see underlined words, it means an achievement or a description of a new weapon or ability.**

The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step…on their necks.**: You have killed your first enemy. **

Get the fly swatter: **You have killed your first Grublin. Hey, baby steps, people. **

Orc number onu: **You have killed your first Orc. There are still plenty more to come.**

**Now, if you're wondering about why Kratos still has some of his equipment, it's because in my story, he didn't lose those items. It's all part of the plan for the story line.**

**In the next chapter Kratos gains his first magic. Guess where he's heading to…**


	3. Hunter and Hunted

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in, like… seven months. Well, I hope someone is still reading this, because I still have a lot to update. A **_**lot **_**of lot of things to update. Anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

Kratos raised a hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight. He had been walking along the river for all night and was slightly tried. In fact, when he thought about it, when _was _the last time he slept? The only time he ever rested was when he was knocked out by some colossal force.

Kratos shook his head.

_I do not need sleep. My vengeance has fueled me…_

Kratos suddenly had a thought.

_What will I do now with the gods destroyed and the earth in ruin? No, I should not think like that. My main goal now is to escape…wherever I am._

Kratos finally made it to a waterfall. From his viewpoint he could see a beautiful valley with a breeze of flowers and a peaceful stream.

_It reminds me of Elysium…it reminds me of…_

Kratos' usual frown deepened. He looked for a way off of the cliff. He could use Icarus' Wings, but they would dispel before he reached the bottom.

Looking over the edge, he saw vines growing over the cliff. Pulling out his Blades, he lowered himself on the edge of the cliff. He then stuck his Blades into the vines and climbed down.

When he reached the bottom, he saw that there was a cave beneath the waterfall. He thought against it, though, in the end.

_It would be a perfect place for an ambush, _thought Kratos. Instead, he saw what else there was to explore.

There was a little island in the stream and what looked like a village. Kratos decided to search the island first due to that the villagers (if there were any around) may attack him.

Even tribes knew of the terrible tale of the Ghost of Sparta.

So, using his Wings, he jumped over to the small island. But as soon as he did, Grublins appeared out of the ground. These things had small skin like things between their arms. The Wyverns (for that is what they were called) attacked Kratos. He swung his Blades and decapitated two of them. The other two screamed at him.

The sound made him clutch his head in agony. Shaking it off, he grabbed one and tore it apart like paper. The last one he finished off with three strokes of his chain-swords. While Kratos put his blades away, he had no idea he was being watched…

Wyvern Whacker

* * *

Three villagers were watching him right behind a bush beside the village. They had bows slung across their backs and swords in their sleuths. Their names were Jagwire, Willow, and Burch. They had seen the warrior on top of the cliff and decided to hide. They watched as he fought the Wyverns by himself.

"What do you think it is?" asked Burch, looking at the two for an answer.

"I don't know," said Jagwire. "It looks as though it's a male."

"Well, I know that, but what _is _it?"

"Maybe it's a new type of Grublin," said Willow.

"Yeah, a Grublin that kills other Grublins," said Jagwire, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well, what do you think you should do with it?" asked Burch.

"Well, although he looks like a powerful warrior, he's looks like to much trouble," said Jagwire.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"So, who will shoot the arrow?" asked Burch.

"I'll do it." said Willow as he took out his bow. Putting an arrow in it, he strung it back and aimed at the pale skinned thing…

* * *

Kratos heard a whizzing sound coming straight towards him. Looking around, he saw an arrow fly at him. Immediately, he raised the Golden Fleece to block it. It flew straight at the armor, turning the arrow into power. Kratos used that power to shoot it back at the foe that cast it. It turned out to be three things behind a bush. The golden orb struck the one in the middle. It got up, and, with a look of horror on its face, fled into the village. The other two soon followed it. Kratos thought about going after it, but decided it wasn't worth his time. Turning around, he continued his search out of this place.

* * *

Jagwire, Willow, and Burch ran into the village, where Chief Prowlus was waiting for them.

Prowlus saw their expressions and asked, "What's wrong? You've looked like you've seen a ghost."

It was Burch that spoke up.

"No, this is defiantly scarier."

"How's that?" asked Prowlus.

"Because he took out four Wyverns in about eight seconds!"

"But that's not the scariest part," said Willow. "When I shot a bow at it, it merely absorbed it and threw back a gold orb!"

"And why, per say, did you shoot at it?" asked Chief Prowlus, expecting an answer.

"Um…well…" said Willow, but Jagwire intervened.

"Because he's bad luck! I can just feel it!"

Chief Prowlus stared at them, and then sighed. "Alright, I send out a team to bring him back. But I hope for your case that he's not simply a traveler who wanted to protect himself. Understood?"

The trio nodded, and made a slight blessing to those who had to bring it back.

* * *

Kratos had arrived at the end of the valley. After fighting the monsters, he had made it to what seemed like the end. But there was no exit, except for the river between the rocks, but Kratos wasn't sure that route was the safest. But upon looking around, he saw what seemed to be a rock labeled with a paw print. But it was covered with branches that would not cut.

_It looks as though I have to burn it like bramble, _he thought. He then sighed. _I wish I still had the bow of Apollo with me._

He turned around to look for a fire source, but as soon as he did, he was confronted to what appeared to be two cheetahs in clothes. One of the cheetahs spoke to him.

"Chief Prowlus said that you must come back to the village with us."

"And if I refuse?" said Kratos.

The cheetah hesitated, than said "If you do not come peacefully, we will have to take you by force."

Kratos' eyes narrowed. "Just try."

The cheetah begun to pull out its sword, but before it was even done, Kratos grabbed it, lifted it up in the air, and tore it apart.

"Holy shi-!" was all the other cheetah got to say before Kratos killed it with five light attacks ending with a heavy attack. Seeing the two corpses, Kratos decided it was time to visit the village now.

* * *

Prowlus was surprised to see the thing some into his village without the scouts he sent to retrieve him.

"Where are the scouts I sent to find you?" asked Prowlus. He didn't like the answer.

"They're dead," said Kratos, "and you will be too if you don't tell me how to get out of this valley."

Chief Prowlus was shocked. "You attack one of my warriors, kill my scouts, and threaten me in my own village, and you want me to tell you way out? I must now refuse your request."

_Attack one of his…_ Kratos thought before he realized what he was saying.

"They attacked me first!" shouted Kratos.

"That may be," said Prowlus, eyes glancing at Willow, "but that does not merit killing my villagers."

"Tell me how to get through the rock or my blades will taste your blood!" Kratos pulled out his Blades of Exile to show he meant business.

Prowlus pulled out his own sword. "If it has to come to this, so be it."

The villagers made a circle around the two, anxious for the fight that was to come.

Prowlus lunged at Kratos, but Kratos sidestepped it and kneed him in the stomach. Prowlus slashed and connected, but it only made Kratos stagger back. Kratos then drove his sword into Prowlus at a distance. He than threw Prowlus over into a pole. Prowlus got up and charged at Kratos, but the Ghost of Sparta was ready. He grabbed Prowlus' sword and kicked him back into the pole. Grabbing the sword with two hands, he broke it like a twig. He than walked over to Prowlus, grabbed his neck, and smashed the back part of his cranium into the pole.

"I'll give you one more chance," said Kratos, "how do I get through the rock!"

Prowlus coughed, and then said, "I'll never tell you."

Kratos shook his head at the foolish answer.

Drawing out one of his Blades, he stabbed Prowlus three times in the chest, spilling blood with each stab. When it was over, Prowlus wasn't breathing anymore.

The villagers were shocked, but shocked turned to anger as they drew their own weapons. Kratos pulled out his other Blade. This wasn't going to be an easy way out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kratos had killed all the villagers- except for one, which he was holding over his head in one hand.

"NOW, TELL ME, HOW DO I GET THROUGH THE ROCK!" It was clear that Kratos was now feed up with all of this. And Meadow (whom Kratos was holding) could see it.

"S-speak to the H-hermit," he said through gasps of air. "H-he'll tell y-you what you need to know."

"Where is this Hermit?" asked Kratos.

"N-near a waterfall, beneath a rock with a paw print on it."

Kratos threw Meadow to the ground. "Let's hope for your sake I find this Hermit of yours." He then exited the village, going to look for the other rock.

Meadow waited until Kratos was a good deal away, and then sped towards the cave behind the waterfall. Prowlus might have not stopped him, but he knew someone who could…a cheetah called Hunter.

Village Razer

* * *

Kratos emerged out of the tunnel he was in. The cheetah had been right after all.

He saw that there was a river below him and vines on the wall across from him. It would look like he would have to navigate a series of vines to reach the end of this valley.

Pulling out his wings, Kratos flew to the other edge. He than pulled out his blades and leapt onto the vines. Climbing up it, he leapt across to another patch of vines and onto the other one. Above him he could see scratch marks on the rock. It would seem like he would have to wall run to get to the platform. Charging up the Boots of Hermes', he ran across the rock face and barely made it. Seeing a platform too far for him to jump, he would have to climb on the ledge to get to it. Dropping down onto the ledge, he skimmed to the other platform and continued on to the next on. Seeing scratches on the rock again, it seemed he would have to wall run and jump off. Charging up, he ran across and jumped before he reached the end.

Seeing vines, he knew he would have to climb. Sticking a blade in the brown vines, he began to climb up. But before he could jump over to the green vines the brown ones he was on gave out. Falling down onto the ground, he once again climbed up, but he was faster this time. He leapt over to the green vines and down onto the platform. He glided across to the second platform and finally onto the end of the valley.

Looking around, he shouted, "Come out, Hermit! I have come for you!"

The hermit, being the creepy old dude he was, emerged out of the shadows.

"And why," he said, "are you looking for me?"

Kratos turned around to face the cheetah. "I seek a passage out of this valley."

The Hermit laughed. "Do you now, Kratos?"

"How do you know my name?" said a perplexed Kratos.

"I knew all about you ever since you entered this valley," said the Hermit, "and, to answer one of your questions, you are not in your world."

Kratos gritted his teeth. "What do you know of me, hermit?"

"I do not know everything of you," said the Hermit, "But I do know your greatest sin: how, in a fit of blind rage, you murdered your own wife and child."

The Hermit just pressed a button in Kratos, and that one was labeled, 'Do not press this button unless you want to commit suicide'.

"SCILENCE!" shouted Kratos, but the Hermit just shook his head and said "tsk tsk".

"You're just like the dragoness, Cynder,' he said, "You will never truly change. You will always have the mark of your deeds on your skin, Ghost of Sparta."

The Hermit was kind of like the Oracle and that is why Kratos hated him so much. So he did something very simple: he plucked the staff out of his hand, pushed him to the ground, and stabbed the staff though his chest, spilling blood onto the ground.

"Never…change…" said the Hermit, and he closed his eyes for good.

Kratos let go of the staff and walked towards the edge, where the wind was blowing. He pulled out his wings and leapt into the wind. Although most of the Hermit's words were nonsense (nonsense that got on his nerves), Kratos did jolt one name down in his brain: Cynder.

* * *

Kratos was on his way back to the village to confront the cheetah who gave him the advice to see the Hermit. But while he was walking, he noticed a cheetah on an island with a large square rock on it. The cheetah also noticed him and promptly shot him with his bow. Kratos evaded the arrow and it shot into a tree. Instantly, the tree was set aflame.

_Those arrows, they must be made of fire, _thought Kratos. Then he added two and two together.

_If I have that bow, I can burn down the bramble!_

So Kratos glided onto the island with the cheetah on it. He didn't notice it, but Meadow was watching them both on top of the rock.

"So," said the cheetah, "have you come to lay down your life for your crimes?"

"No, I have come from your bow," said Kratos.

"Is that so?' asked the cheetah. "Now, can you tell me your name before I kill you? My name is Hunter, by the way."

Kratos drew out his Blades. "Remember this while you rot in Hades: that you were killed by the God of War!"

Hunter drew back his bow. But this was no normal bow. Past down from chief to chief, this bow had the magical ability to make fire arrows without normal arrow, meaning that you would never have to draw an arrow. You did have to wait for it to recharge, however.

Hunter fired a volley of arrows at Kratos. He used the Golden Fleece to deflect the arrows right back at Hunter, but he hardly noticed the damage. Kratos tried to get near Hunter, but he leap back. This happened every time Kratos tried to get near him, so the Ghost of Sparta had to think differently. Hunter shot a dozen arrows at Kratos, but he invaded them. While Hunter had to wait for his bow to recharge, Kratos grappled near him and slammed into him. Hunter was knocked back, but not out. He shot a bow at Kratos, and this time it connected. Kratos was engulfed in fire for a second, and then it was gone. This went on for a minute until Hunter changed his strategy: he now added a charged up arrow with his other arrows. These did double damage to Kratos if it connected. But Kratos managed to survive the onslaught of arrows that Hunter threw at him.

Finally, there was his chance: Hunter had rested for a bit because of his wounds. Kratos grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the rock. If one could listen closely enough, they could hear _Rage of Sparta _playing, foreshadowing what was to come.

Kratos kneed him in the stomach, making the warrior cough up blood. He than punched his head back into the rock. Kratos then turned Hunter around and began to smash his face into the rock wall. One…two…three…he did it about ten times before he threw Hunter near the river. The cheetah tried to crawl away, but Kratos came upon him, grabbing the back of his head before submerging it in the river. Hunter struggled for a moment, and then he gave out, the last spark of life leaving him.

Kratos stood up and sadly shook.

_I know why you did it, _he thought, _but nothing must stand in my way back home._

Kratos then took Hunter's Bow and stored it in the place we will simply call his 'inventory'. Using the Bow, he could now burn the bramble and get out of here.

Use the bow once belonging to the cheetah Hunter to incinerate your enemies.

Hunter and Hunted

* * *

Meadow was shock at what he saw. This man had killed even Hunter. Now there was only one option left: he would have to go to the Dragon Temple and warn the others. Meadow shook his head. He prayed for the fool who would what to go against this man.

* * *

Wyvern Whacker: You have killed your first Wyvern.

Village Razer: You have destroyed (another) village.

Hunter and Hunted: You've killed Hunter and took his bow.

**Wow…sorry for the long chapter guys, just want to be as detailed as possible. Oh, and if your asking how the Hermit knew about what Kratos did, the explanation is that his magic ball thing could see into people's memories.**

**And to all of you that liked Hunter and the cheetahs, don't be sad. I have a plan, but you will have to wait and see what it is.**

**Now Kratos is off to Warfang! Review or Kratos will burn you alive! **


	4. Through the City of Warfang

**In this chapter, Kratos finally gets a goal in this chapter, which causes all the other events of the story. So what could happen to release Malefor? We'll, I'm not telling you! You'll just have to figure it out on your own!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kratos or the moles. They belong to another company.**

* * *

Kratos looked out the window of the tunnel he was in. It looked like the tunnel lead to some sort of city. Many buildings were under construction from what looked like a war.

Looking down, he saw the rebuilding was being down by little mole creatures.

"Those are small creatures," Kratos stated. He decided he didn't want to be seen, so he continued along the tunnel. But when he got far enough, he felt something.

It was like a familiar echo in a far off distance…it sounded like a hum of power. Kratos turned toward a window, where what looked like a volcano was out in the horizon.

_Why is it so familiar…_thought Kratos. Then he recognized it.

_The Blade of Olympus!_ _If I have it, all my power will return…providing that it still has power._

Kratos' eyes squinted as he gazed out towards the horizon.

_It must have landed near the volcano in the distance. But I must get through this city first…_

Surprising, Kratos decided not to just hack his way through the city. They might have an army ready. He did not want anything slowing him down. So stealthily would he go through the buildings and people.

Kratos walked until he came to a large hole in the wall, large enough so that he could walk through it. He jumped down to a pile of rubble, and then onto the ground. He looked around and saw nobody around, so he walked along straight into the city.

Avoiding being seen, Kratos ran into an alleyway. Cloaked by shadows, Kratos ran until he reached a wall with vines growing on it. He stuck his Blades into the vegetation and began scaling the building.

When he reached the top, he saw that some of the roof was demolished and that there was a nearby crane with a hook on it. Swinging a Blade, he lashed onto the crane and jumped. The crane swung around, carrying it's passenger along with it. It deposited him onto another rooftop, this one more intact.

So for the next 20 minutes, Kratos ran, jumped, and glided across the rooftops, occasionally jumping up onto a wall with vines and climbing, without anyone below being any the wiser. However, one building broke this cycle.

Kratos thought he was home free. All he had to do was jump along these rooftops until he got to the edge facing the volcano and he could continue on. However, when he jumped onto one roof, it began to rumble. Before Kratos could jump off it, it collapsed under him, sending him into the floor below.

The fall wasn't big, but now the Ghost of Sparta couldn't continue. Matters got worse when Orcs appeared out of nowhere.

"You again!" Kratos shouted at them, pulling out his Blades. The Orcs came straight at him, raising their axes in the air. Kratos swung his blades and decapitated some of them, but more came at. He grabbed an Orc's axe and plunged it into the creatures cranium, ending its life. He than grabbed another Orc and used it as a battering ram, running into the other creatures. He than swung the Orc, slamming it against the wall, which began to crack.

Getting an idea, he grabbed other Orcs and launched them against the weakened wall until it broke. He than ran and, very briefly exposing to the people beneath in the streets, jumped and crashed into the other building. Again, he was met with hostile Orcs. Thinking to take out the wall opposite of where he crashed in at, he began to do the same routine. But because this building was sturdier, and was taller than the one he came in at, the entire structure shook instead. So Kratos, thinking if he couldn't break the wall, he would bring the entire building down, rammed against the wall, breaking the foundation and floors (but not the walls) upward.

Needless to say, it was pandemonium in the streets below as dragons and moles alike rushed out of their way to avoid the falling building. Meanwhile, Kratos was running up the collapsing building (badass, I know) while it was falling down. He fell through a large window and onto another building, but because the building he escaped from crashed into this building, was forced to lash onto another crane, which swung around and deposited onto the wall separating the city from the jungle.

_Unfortunately_, as fate would have it, a mole near the wall, carrying a powerful explosive device, bumped into another mole escaping the nearby scene. This caused him to trip and fall, dropping the explosive. The explosive struck the wall and exploded, crumbling the weakened wall. Kratos, fast as he was, ran away as the wall crumbled behind him. But seeing as it was gaining on him and he had to continue to the mountain, he leaped off in the direction of the jungle. Luckily, a tree broke his fall, and Kratos landed mostly unharmed.

Fortunately, Kratos had landed in the direction of the mountain. Brushing himself off, he trekked onward through the jungle, not knowing he was going to have to go through a special temple to get to the Blade of Olympus…

City Slicker

* * *

City Slicker: You've ran through the city of Warfang…and caused a few accidents, too

**I hoped you liked this chapter, short as it may be. And I'll try to update more often, so please forgive me.**

**So in the next chapter, Spyro and Cynder will be in it, so review or Kratos will use you as a battering ram.**


	5. Trouble at the Temple

**Finally, what (probably) most have you been waiting for: the Spyro and Cynder chapter! It'll go back and forth between Kratos and Spyro and Cynder, but a thing like this:**

**(Spyro & Cynder)**

**Will tell you what character I'm focusing on. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

**Disclaimer: Kratos is owned by ****Santa Monica, and Spyro and all its characters are currently owned by Sierra…right? The Spyro games changes hands so often I'm confused who owns it anymore.**

* * *

As Kratos walked through the jungle, he contemplated his predicament. He was stranded on an alien planet, strangely had some equipment that Zeus' spirit had blasted off (though he thought as this as more of a boon), and he could 'feel' the Blade of Olympus, which was calling him toward the large mountain. Oh, and he was suppose to be dead.

However, he stopped pondering when he reached a grand temple. It looked as though it was still of the process of being built, with unfinished walls and support beams sticking out. Suddenly, two beings stepped out of the temple's doors. Kratos quickly stepped into the tress, since it was evening now and the sun was directly overhead.

Kratos peeked out to see what the creatures were. They walked on all fours, had scaly skin, and had wings on their backs. Kratos remembered he had heard of such creatures a long time ago in stories told of the beginning of time. It was said dragons existed in the Golden Age of the Titans, but had disappeared after the first Great War. No one knew if they still existed or had died out. Even Kratos, who had journeyed far and wide for ten years in the Gods' service, had never seen a dragon. It was said they were fearsome beasts, which savagely ate anything, even other dragons.

But these dragons looked civilized. Kratos listened in to what they were saying.

"I still don't know, Volteer," said the blue one to the yellow dragon, which must have been Volteer. "Spyro and Cynder are progressing more slowly than I thought they would. Do you think that battle with Malefor finally did it for their elemental powers?"

"Nonsense, Cyril!" said Volteer. "Spyro and Cynder still have all their elements, they just need more time to develop them, that's all."

"I hope so," said Cyril dismally. "I'd hate to know that Spyro could never fully unlock the potential of glorious ice!"

"You do mean electricity…don't you?" asked Volteer in an irritated way.

Cyril gave a chuckle. "Volteer, how many times must we go through this? Spyro would want to learn ice before electricity. End of story."

"I hate to inform you, Cyril," said Volteer, "But Spyro specifically asked me this morning to train him. I had to turn it down due to the trip to Warfang, of course, but still, he asked _me_."

And so they continued bickering as they flew up into the air and towards the city in the distance.

Kratos shook his head at his bewilderment.

'_Tribal cats, regenerating crystals, and now civilized dragons? This surely is a backwards world.'_

However, they had left the temple door slightly open, and since it was faster to go through the temple than around it, Kratos softly sneaked into the temple, unaware he was being watched…

(Spyro)

Spyro was currently in his bedroom, resting after training for a while. I had been nine months since the war had ended, and he had officially turned 16, along with Cynder, who, having never really known her birthday, assumed it was close to Spyro's birthday.

Since the old temple was destroyed by Malefor, the Guardians had to build a new one. The moles had happily agreed to build them one, and were following blueprints that had been left behind by…

Spyro sighed. He was still obsessing over Ignitus' death, and still somewhat blamed himself for it. But Cynder had said that Ignitus had died for them, so his death wasn't in vain. Maybe he should finally put his mentor's death behind him…

However, before the purple dragon could possibly come to terms with the Fire Guardians death, as if by fate, Sparx came in to ruin his concentration.

"Surprise!" said Sparx. "So, how's my favorite brother doing?" Even though Spyro learned he was a dragon, he still liked to call Sparx his brother.

"I'm your _only_ brother," stated Spyro.

"Doesn't mean you still can't be my favorite, can it?" said Sparx, batting his eyelashes.

Spyro rolled his eyes. "What do you want now, Sparx?"

"Nothing! I'm just worried about you, buddy. You've been in this place for what, almost nine months?"

It was true. Although he was a hero all across the world, he had been cooped up in the new temple, only occasionally going outside or to the dragon city.

"It's for my training…" said Spyro, but that sounded weak to him. He suspected the Guardians kept him and Cynder inside because people still feared the purple dragons, and as for Cynder…well, being the Dark Master's right hand woman doesn't make you the most popular person, even if you did help save the world.

"Uh uh…" said Sparx. "Soooooo, here's what I say: while Cyril and Volteer are out and with Terrador looking over building the temple, how's 'bout we go out and fly? Your skin needs the sunlight."

"Alright," said Spyro, "but on one condition: we get to bring Cynder along with us."

"Ah man, her? She'll ruin our fun!" complained Sparx. While he and Cynder weren't friends, they weren't enemies, either, and had called up an official 'truce' between them.

"Sparx…"

"Okay, okay!" Sparx sighed. "I'll meet you_-and Cynder-_ outside, okay?"

With that Sparx flew around the corner…only to fly back with a look of horror on his face.

"Grublins!" he shouted, which was confirmed when an axe got thrown into the wall and an Orc retrieved it.

"I got it!" shouted Spyro, and flamed the monster. However, more appeared behind it.

Spyro flamed them all and clawed at them, killing them and releasing the crystals of which they were made from, healing Spyro and slightly giving back some energy.

"That's the third time this week!" exclaimed Spyro, for it was true. Groups of Grublins, still around after Malefor's defeat, had occasionally attacked the new temple and its builders. The Guardians took care of them easily, but they were still a hazard to the mole builders.

"Do you think there's more of them?" said Sparx.

"Let's go find out." Said Spyro, and ran down to where the Grublins had come from.

(Kratos)

Kratos hated sneaking. He really did. He only did it when the time demanded it. Like now. Kratos knew he could handle cheetahs, and defiantly handle small moles, but dragons were a different matter. He never fought one before, so he didn't know how challenging they were. And by the talk of the two dragons, they could control the elements, like the Gods themselves! And while Kratos _could_ take them down, he didn't want to slow down his progress and have to kill the whole temple. And how would he explain himself to them?

_'What would I say to them?' _Kratos thought. _'That I am a fallen god of war and killed all other gods? Do they even believe in gods? Like it matters. Once I get the Blade, I'll regain all the powers of Olympus…if it still has it.'_

And so Kratos walked softly through the temple, looking around for another exit. He opened doors to see where they lead, but the only places he had seen were a library, some rooms, and a dining area.

Kratos was going to check another door when _another _group of Orcs came at him.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME! THE GOD OF WAR!" Kratos shouted, drawing the Blades of Exile.

The Orcs gave no response except for to attack him. Kratos swung his blades, being rewarded with blood and bits of earthy material. Two Orcs tried to gang up on him, but he stabbed them through the chest. He swung them into the other Orcs, slamming them down to the ground. But the Orcs got back up again, only to receive another helping of chain-blades.

After killing them all, he ran along the hallway. He didn't care if he was heard; his enemies knew he was here and he had to escape fast. He ran until he reached a door bigger than the other ones. He pushed it open and found…

(Spyro)

Spyro was getting fatigued, but still had to fight on. He had taken out another group, but still more were coming.

"This is the biggest amount yet!" exclaimed Spyro as he electrocuted more Orcs and Flies. He had used up all his energy and was breathing heavily. An Orc saw his opportunity and raised his axe to finish Spyro off.

"Look out!" shouted Sparx, and Spyro looked up to see the Orc…being blown into the wall by a sudden gust of wind. Spyro instantly knew who did that.

"Cynder!" he cried out in joy as the black dragoness approached him.

"Did I miss anything important?" she asked.

"Nothing much," said Spyro. "Orcs attacking the temple, trying to kill me."

"So, not much, right?" replied Cynder.

"Yeah."

"I hate to interrupt," said Sparx to the two of them, "but does someone remember that there are Grublins on the loose?"

"Sparx's right…for once," said Cynder, earning her a tongue stick-out from Sparx. "We have to protect the workers."

And so they continued on, attacking any Grublins they came across. They came across one group that was about to kill a mole.

"I got it!" said Cynder, releasing a scream of Fear upon them, making them drop their weapons and cower before her. Spyro finished them off with a dose of fire.

"Oh, thank you so very much," said the mole, "but I think there's still more ahead!"

"We've got it." Said Spyro, and ran off to find more of them.

After a while of clawing and breaths, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx finally made it to the large door marked the Training Area. Behind it hey could here grunts of fighting and slamming noises.

"Do you think Terrador's in there?" asked Cynder.

"Only one way to find out," said Spyro, and pushed open the door…

(Kratos)

…pushed open the door and found an area of sand. Kratos walked on it, closing the door behind him shut. However, as soon as he did, Grublins appeared. But not just the Orcs, oh no.

They brought a Troll.

Kratos looked at the huge monster. It looked as big as a Cyclops… and might handle just as well. Kratos made a dash for the beast, but this one proved infuriating. It blocked his attacks with its arms and constancy swung them, making it hard for Kratos to get a hit. Hard, but not impossible. Finally, Kratos was able to get around to the Trolls back. He began climbing up it by stabbing it with the Blades of Exile. The Troll tried to get him off, but Kratos stabbed it in the neck before it could throw him off.

Now, in control of the Troll, Kratos began to turn the tides. With each stab, the Troll punched the ground or swung its arms, killing any Grublin foolish enough to stand in its path. But the Troll was getting weaker, so Kratos had to end it. Wrapping the chains around its neck, Kratos leap off to the ground behind it and began to pull. The poor beast fell to its knees trying to get the chains off, but Kratos' will was stronger. With one final effort, Kratos pulled on the chains, ripping through its neck and making the Troll's head roll.

As his Blades retracted, he noticed the door being pushed open…

n00b

(Spyro & Cynder)

…pushed open the door to immediately find a Troll's head decapitated from its body.

"Holy Ancestors!" said the trio. However, they choked on their own amazement when they saw the thing _next_ to the deceased Troll.

The thing had bone white skin, with a red marking running across it. It had a large scar across its stomach, and one across its right eye. It wore only a few things: a kilt, a pair of boots, and a golden armlet that had a spot of blood on it. The creature held two blades in its hands, that were connected to it's wrists by chains. And the expression on its face… it looked like one that was virtually pissed off at everything.

And it stared straight at Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

The room went silent. Suddenly, a grunting sound emerged. Looking down at the creatures feet, they saw an Orc who had lost its legs that had crawled over to the being. The figure looked down at the Orc with a face of disgust.

Suddenly, the creature lifted his foot up and brought it down on the Orc's head, smashing it and sending out bits of brain and blood.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sparx screamed in a voice an octave higher than usual. Spyro and Cynder could only stare in amazement. However, four more Orcs appeared between them. The thing ran out the door on the other side of the room, avoiding the Grublins and Spyro and Cynder all together.

"Wait!" called out Spyro, but it was too late. The creature was gone, and in its place were four Grublins. Spyro and Cynder prepared to fight… But before they could even make a move, a boulder, thrown from behind them, smashed into the Orcs and destroyed them all. Looking behind them, they saw Terrador running up to them.

"Young dragons, are you alright?" asked the Earth Guardian, who had been promoted to the leader after Ignitus' death. "I tried to find you once I realized we were being attacked."

"We're okay," said Cynder, but Sparx was still gaping at the spot where that white colored thing was.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Sparx shouted. "D-did you see that? I wasn't the only person that saw that, right?"

"What are you talking about, Sparx?" asked Terrador. However, before the dragonfly could answer, Cyril and Volteer came running up to them.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but we only just got back from Warfang," said Cyril. "Once we heard what was happening, we rushed back here as soon as we could."

"Guys, focus!" said Sparx. "Remember that…that…_thing_ we were just talking about?"

"What thing?" asked Volteer.

"It was white, red, wore something that looked like a skirt, oh, and LOOKED NOTHING LIKE ANYTHING WE'VE SEEN BEFORE!" Sparx yelled.

Cyril gave a moment's pause to think. "White, you say?"

"Yeah, with a red marking all over it, too," said Spyro.

"Is it just coincidence," said Cyril, "that some citizens claimed to see a bone white creature run across the roofs of Warfang and then a white creature suddenly appeared here in the temple?"

"Wait, other people saw it?" said Cynder.

"Yes, and some claim that it caused the destruction of numerous buildings," said Cyril.

"Well, it can't be just a coincidence," said Terrador, "but we don't even know what it is yet, or why it was here. I say we leave it be until we hear from it again."

"What! Leave it be?" said Sparx. "But you heard the guy! It already destroyed some buildings! We should track it down, we-we should find it and-"

"Alright, Sparx," said Cyril, "since you seem intent on finding it, how about we put _you_ in charge of looking for it?"

Sparx gulped. "T-thank you so much, Cyril. And my first act is…to leave the thing alone until we hear from it again."

"Then there's no point lingering on this," said Terrador. "We need to secure the perimeters to make sure there's no more Grublins about." So all the Guardians left, except for Volteer, who whispered something into Spyro's ear-hole.

"See me later tonight if you want some electricity training," he said, before being called for by Cyril. Volteer gave Spyro a wink and then left, leaving Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx behind in the training area.

"Spyro…what was that thing?" said Cynder in a frightened tone.

"I don't know…" said Spyro. "But I think Terrador's right. We should leave it alone until we hear of it again."

"You mean, _I'm _right, right?" said Sparx, but his comment fell on deaf ears.

"I just wonder where it's at," said Cynder. "It just seemed so strange, so…out of the ordinary."

"Well, when you're around someone like me, a purple dragon, things tend to be a little unusual most of the time," said Spyro. "Now come on, I'm going to see Volteer about that training. You can come along if you like."

"Alright…" said Cynder, still looking lost in thought. And so the trio left, unaware of the adventure and carnage that would begin the very next day…

(Kratos)

Kratos had finally made it out the other side of the temple and was closer to the mountain than ever before. It was nighttime, and the celestial moons were hanging overhead.

Though Kratos had fought for many days at a time without rest, the battles had finally caught up with him, making his eyes heavy with sleep. He stumbled off the worn trail, and then his legs finally collapsed with fatigue. As he closed his eyes, he wondered, as he wondered for over many years, if the nightmares would come back to haunt him this night…

Lay Worshiper

* * *

**nOOb****- lol you have kiled ur frst trol. U r stil a newb though**

**Lay Worshiper****- You have passed through the temple, and maybe meet some interesting faces…**

**Okay, let me get this out of the way: I don't know Spyro's age in the New Beginning. I don't think they really mentioned his age. So for me, Spyro was a 12 year old in The New Beginning and 15 years old in The Dawn of the Dragon. If you can prove he was a different age, I would be glad to correct it.**

**So, Kratos finally meet Spyro and Cynder… for about 20 seconds. But don't worry, people. This is only the beginning! The next chapter is where the main plot begins, and where a very special character will be brought back.**

**Review, or **_**Spyro **_**will burn you alive!**

**P.S. Should I lower this to a T rating? Leave your option in your reviews, please. **


	6. The Beginning Ends

…**NOW!**

**That's right, people. This is where the main plot is set, and a character is brought ba- oh who am I kidding, you all saw the summary, you know its Malefor. But you don't know **_**how**_** he's brought back, so, you've got to read on to find out!**

**Oh yeah, I'm also keeping this story M rated. I didn't want to make people mad by suddenly switching to T. If I make a sequel I'll rate it T, but for now…**

**Disclaimer: Kratos is owned by Santa Monica, Spyro is now currently owned by Activision, and my mind and imagination is owned by me.**

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, signaling a new day, its light hit a human with pale skin and chain-blades. And as the warmth began to wash over him, Kratos began to open his eyes.

His first thought was that he chose an idiotic place to sleep; he should have rested in a tree, where he wouldn't become an easy target. Then a second thought washed over him. He had no nightmares. For once in his life, after the horrible mistake, no visions had haunted his slumber. Kratos could only stare into the distance, lost in his thoughts.

_The visions…they have finally ended…yet…why do I still feel this faint feeling of guilt?_

The feeling wasn't of his family, it was of…others.

Kratos casted off this feeling easily. He then got up and looked into the distance. The mountain was maybe a few miles away, easily reachable. He charged up Hermes Boot's and, reaching speeds unfathomable to mortal standards, ran to the mountain.

Kratos reached the mountain in no time. Kratos looked up at the massive landmark. Its size was almost parallel to Mount Olympus itself. Knowing it was going to long time until he reached the Blade of Olympus, he sunk his blades into the rock and began to climb.

Many hours had passed, and Kratos was still scaling the large mountain. The sun had crawled overhead, but the heat was subdued by the whipping winds that threatened to pull him off the mountain. He still had not seen the Blade of Olympus, and he was nearing the top now. But strangely, the pull was only getting stronger…

Kratos pulled himself over the edge of the peak. There was a circular ring of rock around the vent he could stand on. Kratos looked around to see if he could find the Blade of Olympus, but it was still nowhere to be found. But yet, the pull was gravitating towards the middle…

Kratos let out a scowl. He should have known better. His luck was never fortunate. Yet as he neared the edge of the vent, he could still feel the Blade, so that meant that it wasn't destroyed. Though, for all he knew, it could lead down to a chamber full of magma, with the Blade submerged in it. It probably would, too.

Kratos put his hand over the vent, and felt a light stream of steam leave it. So if he had to, he could maybe use the Wings to ride the steam back out. Wasn't a fool-proof plan, but hey, it was still a plan. So he lifted on foot over the edge of the vent, leaving the other one grounded. And as he did so, he couldn't help but think of past words.

_The gods of Olympus have abandoned me, _he remembered, _now there is no…_

And with that he casted himself of the edge, falling, falling towards the center of the world.

How long did he fall? Minutes? Hours? Days? It did not matter to him. For Kratos, his only concern was that he didn't suddenly find himself submerged waist deep in magma. As the winds stretched his face and peeled back his lips, he could feel the Blade getting closer. Then, he saw it. A huge platform made of purple crystal, floating in the middle of a titanic cavern. With really no other place to go, he floated down to the platform.

When he landed, he looked around for the Blade. And, loe and behold, it was stuck a few feet away from him, seemingly having been impaled into the crystal. As he approached the Blade, he looked around for anything that would impede his progress, but nothing was there. That so, he placed his hand on the hilt of the Blade. The dormant blade then glowed a faint blue, showing it still had some power left.

Kratos put another hand on the hilt and began to pull. The Blade was becoming dislodged, with the crack where it was stuck glowing purple. Kratos pulled until he encountered a resistance, like it was being pulled back down. Kratos used his muscles and tugged, pulling it out a bit and releasing a circular blast of purple energy that knocked him back. But unbeknownst to Kratos, that blast had other effects as well…

(The Temple)

Things were quite normal at the temple. Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril were discussing projects and plans for rebuilding Warfang. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were there too, but just as formalities. Spyro knew that rebuilding Warfang was important, but he didn't want to do it like _this_. He wanted to actually _go _to Warfang and help the Moles rebuild, not just lay here and tell them _how_ to rebuild it! He even requested to help the Moles build the Temple. But the Guardians wanted him here, with them. Cynder wanted to come along ("Maybe it won't be so boring with me around," she said), and Sparx…well, he had nothing better to do today.

So, all of them were either sitting or laying there (Excluding Sparx, who, of coarse, was flying), conversing amongst themselves, when-BLAM!- all the lit torches and braziers suddenly had their flames rise up a few feet.

"WHOA!" shouted Sparx, who promptly had a surprise crash landing. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," said Terrador. "Spyro, did you cause that?"

"No, Terrador," said Spyro, "I have no idea what just happened." Terrador stroked his chin.

"Mmmm…this is suspicious…what do you think, Volteer?"

"Well, even though this _seems_ like an extraordinary random event, I can assure you, there are many explanations. Number 1: Spyro _did_ cause it, but doesn't know he did. Number 2…"

As Volteer went on a rant of possible explanations, Cynder looked out the glass-less window to see a peculiar sight.

"Spyro," she whispered. Said drake looked at her.

"What, Cynder?" he asked.

"Was steam always coming out of Mt. Malefor?" she said, pointing at the mountain where they defeated Malefor. True to what she said, steam was coming out the top, going out into the twilight sky.

(Note: Mt. Malefor is _**not**_ to be confused with the Well of Souls. Mt. Malefor is where Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor. The Well of Souls is where Malefor's soul was released. Each shall be named abruptly.)

"I don't think so…" said Spyro, looking at the far off mountain, unaware of what was taking place inside it…

(Kratos)

The blast had knocked the Ghost of Sparta off his feet and into the air, but he didn't fall off the platform. Getting back up, Kratos went back to the Blade, except that when he approached it, something happened. A phantasmal dragon flew out of the crystal and roared, flying across the platform and spewing white fire onto it. Kratos dodged, but when he looked at the Blade, it was covered in the fire, but it would not vanish like the rest. Almost knowing it would be deadly if he touched it, he instead focused on more pressing matters.

He turned to the spirit, drawing out his Blades of Exile. Though mortal weapons could never touch it, his Hades-forged weapons could cut through the damned as easily as normal flesh. It roared at him, and Kratos roared back, challenging it to a duel. The specter accepted, and flew towards Kratos.

Imagine its surprise when the Ghost of Sparta's blades connected to the intangible being. They caused it pain, and caused it to take a crash. Kratos ran over to the soul, stabbing at it with his blades, making it wince in pain each time. Finally, with stab to the head, the soul relaxed, resting but not beaten. The flame around the sword disappeared, and Kratos toke this opportunity to try to pull it out again. But again he met resistance, and when he pulled it out to a certain point, it again released a blast of purple energy, knocking Kratos off his feet and unleashing a disaster upon the world…

(Temple)

Back at the Temple, Volteer was _still _talking (By the Gods, does he ever shut up?) about possibilities to the fires.

"Number 24: A magical backlash somehow affected all flames in the world by-"

"That's **quite **enough, Volteer," said Cyril, who had taken enough of Volteer's lecture.

Volteer got a sheepish look on his face. "I was rambling on again, wasn't I?" he asked. However, before anyone could respond, their attention was quickly grabbed by the sound of thunder outside. Looking out the empty-glass windows, they saw storm clouds come out of no where, lighting crackling between them. Suddenly, a downpour of rain came in through the windows and in seconds, everyone was drenched.

"Can anywhere explain where _that_ came from?" Sparx asked as they exited to the hallway.

Volteer opened his mouth to explain it in very scientific terms, but a withering glace from Cyril caused him to close his trap.

(Kratos)

It seemed that the blast rejuvenated the spirit, for it immediately got up and began to battle again. It covered the Blade of Olympus in flames and flew up into the air, spewing flames at Kratos. Kratos rolled out the way, but the specter flew wildly around the platform, breathing fire this way and that. But when it lowered itself for a powerful attack, Kratos seized his chance and leapt and stabbed at it, leeching on. He continued to stab the sprit until it fell to the floor, resting and causing the flame to disappear again. Kratos ran to the Blade…

(The Temple)

The dragons were still shaking the water droplets off them when a third disaster struck. The ground started to shake, and loose bits of the ceiling came dropping down. Terrador knew what was happening.

"**Earthquake**!" Terrador shouted, as the ceiling overhead came down on them. Terrador raised a dome of earth around his fellow Guardians. However, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were left unprotected.

Spyro, desperate to protect his friends, shouted "Get close to me!" to Cynder and Sparx. As they did so, Spyro erected a dome of earth to protect his friends, something that was beyond his capabilities at the time. When the rubble had finally stopped falling, the Earth powered dragons broke their domes, with Terrador looking at Spyro with a face akin to pride. However, Sparx, as usual, broke the mood.

"Great. Just great." Sparx said, getting soaked by the rain. "Right when I'm about to get dry, this happens. Does Mother Nature just hate me today?"

"Sparx, we have more pressing matters to attend to," said Terrador.

"Your right, Terrador," said Volteer. "With this incident I'm afraid the completion of the Temple will be pushed back until a full analysis of the damage is taken."

Sparx looked at Spyro with a 'What the heck did he just say?' face.

"It'll take longer to build the Temple now," Spyro simplified for him.

Sparx rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't he just say so?"

As the Guardians rambled on, Spyro looked up at the open ceiling, which displayed the image of Mt. Malefor far out in the distance.

"What's next?" he asked himself. However, he would regret even thinking those words, as the unspeakable happened…

(Kratos)

The dragonic sprit fought even harder now. Kratos had the block and evade every other strike. He slashed at the spirit, but it wasn't going down as easily as the other times. It was like the spirit _needed_ to defeat Kratos, or else something bad would happen. But this didn't matter to Kratos. He threw his two blades, impaling them into the ethereal flesh. He pulled back, straining to pull the specter down. Kratos closed his eyes and tugged one more time, feeling the blades come toward him and…nothing. He opened his eyes to find that his enemy had simply vanished. The fire around the Blade of Olympus was gone, so it must have been defeated.

Kratos pulled on the Blade, almost having it completely out… when a force dragged it all the way back into the crystal again. Not one to be denied, Kratos pulled with all his might. As he was, it seemed he was drawing in the energies inside it, making him stronger. Finally, with a final tug, he wrenched the Blade free of the stone. He put it in his inventory and looked at the way out of there. However, something from the crystal caught his attention. The crack where the Blade had been began to expand and widen, and in it glowed purple energy. Sensing the energy was about to explode, he put his Blades of Exile between him and the crack, to block whatever was coming.

His prediction was correct, as the energy exploded and a large silhouetted figure came out of the crack, flying upward. The blast knocked Kratos of his feet, but using his instincts, he rode the blast upward using his Wings. However, it wasn't easy getting out, as he had to avoid large chunks of rock that flew down at him.

As he was nearing the top, Kratos saw the large figure, but could only make out its shape in the steam. So, pulling out the Blade of Olympus, Kratos approached the being. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as their faces meet. It was purple, though a darker shade than the one he had seen in the temple. Its head had three horns, two at the side and one on top. Its reptilian eyes were wide open in confusion.

"What the fu-" However, before it could finish, Kratos lopped off its top horn (admittedly, he was aiming for its neck, but his aim was thrown off by the rising steam). The horn flew out of the vent, where they were fast approaching. The beast flew straight up, hovering over the volcano and sprouting words that could be heard for miles around. However, Kratos did not stay to hear them. The steam had completely melted the feathers off the Wings, leaving him flightless. As gravity took hold of him, he braced himself for impact…

(The Temple)

As if no time had pasted at all, the dragons felt the ground rumble, though at a lesser extant than last time.

"Aftershock?" asked Volteer. Terrador shrugged his shoulders. However, they're attention was grabbed by what was happening at the mountain. They saw a figure rise above the steam and couldn't believe what they saw.

"No…" whispered Spyro, his voice filled with fear. "Not him…" His prayers to the Ancestors had gone unanswered, and the nightmares he had been having for months came true. He was back again.

"I am free once more!" Malefor, the Dark Master, shouted, and flew off to start a new reign of darkness.

(Kratos)

Kratos was bouncing off the side of the mountain, breaking rock with each hit. After a while, he finally landed on a rocky platform sticking out of the mountain. Though no normal man could have survived that, Kratos was a Spartan and a killer of the gods, and got up without much trouble. He looked out at the distance, rain trailing down his bone white body. Maybe with the Blade, he could find a way to return home. He spread his Wings… only to discover that all the feathers had melted off, leaving only the cast behind. He tossed it to the ground and began to walk to the edge of the platform. However, more Orcs popped out of the ground to face him. He took his Blades of his back, only to discover that they _too_ where destroyed. Putting them back, he pulled out the Blade of Olympus.

Sudden anger took a hold on him, along with him seeing in a taint of purple, and he rushed towards his enemies. He stabbed one in the stomach and swiped up, tearing it in half from the waist up. He stabbed another in the head, forcing bits of brain out. Again and again, he preformed brutal acts on the Grublins, and when he was done, no part of them could be recognized. As he calmed down, he inspected the Blade more closely. To his surprise, it was no longer a light blue, but a dark purple, like the energy he had seen. Deciding to ponder on it at a latter date, he put it back in his inventory. Before he could leave the scene, however, he heard a sound coming from behind him. He turned around to see…

(The White Isle)

At the White Isle, there lives a lone dragon. Few know of him, and even fewer believe. He has bright blue scales and goes by the title 'The Chronicler'. However, it wasn't always like this. His name was once Ignitus, Fire Guardian and mentor of the purple dragon Spyro. He had died getting them across the Ring of Annihilation, but his sprit was saved by the previous Chronicler, who chose him as his successor. And as the months rolled by, he watched Spyro and Cynder's progress, wanting to see the young dragons, but knew that as the new Chronicler, he had a job to do.

It was a normal day for him. He organized books, read about the lives of some dragons, and checked up on Spyro. He knew he shouldn't still cling to Spyro like this, but he had a sort of special connection to the young drake…

Suddenly, all his torches' flames leapt a foot in the air. Ignitus leapt back at this sight.

"What was that?" he asked himself. He looked in his books for an answer, but while he was doing that, he noticed the sky outside had gone stormy for no reason. However, in a short while, another disaster struck. The ground began to shake, knocking many books off the shelf. After it stopped, Ignitus opened a portal to gaze at what was causing the problem. It opened up to an image of Mt. Malefor.

"What's going on?" he thought. Then he saw it. Malefor, rising out of the mountain top! But, wait, what was this? Ignitus zoomed onto the small figure going down the mountain and stopping on a ridge. Ignitus closed this image and prepared to open up a more direct approach…

(Kratos)

He turned around to see a large cluster of green crystals rise out of the ground, like the one he saw in the Catacombs. However, even more amazing, a dragon's head appeared above it.

"Spyro? Cynder? Is that you?" asked the dragon. Again, that name: Cynder. Kratos approached the crystal, broken blades in each hand.

"I am neither," Kratos responded to the blue scaled dragon.

When the head turned to face Kratos, it's eyes nearly popped out of it's sockets.

"Holy Ancestors! Who-What are you?"

Kratos crossed his arms. "I might ask you the same question."

The dragon took a breath and said, "I am the Chronicler, recorder of dragon history for nearly all of its time."

Satisfied with it's answer, Kratos answered back.

"I am Kratos, Ghost of Sparta and Slayer of the Gods of Olympus."

The Chronicler looked confused. "Olympus…is that where you're from? I have never heard of such a place."

Kratos scoffed. "It is in another world, though I do not now how to get back. I was transported to this world without my consent."

The Chronicler rubbed his chin. "Mmmm…well, Kratos, I may be able to help you if you answer me this: do you know what released Malefor? A big purple dragon?"

As a Spartan, Kratos was taught not to lie, so he answered truthfully. "I'm afraid that I have accidently released him getting the Blade of Olympus."

The Chronicler was shocked, to say the least.

"What! Do you know what you have done? You have doomed the world once again! But wait…" he inspected Kratos more closely. "You look capable. Maybe you could help defeat him. You owe me this."

"I owe you nothing!" shouted Kratos.

The Chronicler thought it over. "Okay, how about this: if you help defeat Malefor, I'll help you get home. Deal?"

Kratos scuffed at this. "Similar adversaries have said similar things, and only betrayed me in the end. How do I know you will hold up to your end?"

While the Chronicler chewed this over, he eyes fell on Kratos' broken blades. He suddenly had an idea.

"Show me your blades," he said. Hesitantly, Kratos held his blades to the crystal. The Chronicler closed his eyes, and the blades began to glow blue. When the light faded, Kratos beheld a pleasant surprise. The blades had been repaired, and had changed design: the hilts were now dragon heads, and it was silver with blue glyphs.

"I give you the Chronicler's Claws as pre-payment for our deal."

Kratos did not like the name. It felt like he was a finger on the paw of the Chronicler, swiping with the Claws. So instead, he dubbed them the Blades of Fury, for the incident he had moments ago.

"Than it is agreed," Kratos said. "Malefor will be defeated, and you will take me back."

"Agreed," said the Chronicler. "Also, I gave the Claws the power to slow time, though not forever. This will hopefully help on your quest."

As the image faded, the Chronicler shouted one more thing.

"Go forth, Kratos, with the Fury of the Dragons!"

When his image faded completely, Kratos sheathed his blades and looked out to the dark horizon. The journey would be long, and the destination far off, but he would get there, no matter what the cost would be.

Dark Odyssey

* * *

Dark Odyssey- Release Malefor and truly start your journey.

**Finally, done with this ch****apter! As you noticed, some things have changed: Kratos no longer has Icarus' Wings, the Blade of Olympus is now purple, and the Blades of Exile have become the Blades of Fury. Keep this in mind please.**

**The next chapter will revolve solely on Spyro and Cynder, to make up for how little they have appeared so far. So no Kratos next chap.**

**Review, or you will not live to see the end of this day! **


End file.
